


Wrong

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Not Bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: The aftermath of Beca walking in on Chloe cheating





	1. Chapter 1

Beca threw the last box out the window purposefully not taping it shut so the contents would fly all over the place, she didn’t care she was angry. She looked around her room hating the way it looked so empty and lifeless without all of Chloe’s colorful things, spotting her favorite picture of her and her soon to be ex girlfriend she tossed that out of the window too aiming at the concrete so it would shatter. It didn’t matter how many things she threw, or how loud she screamed she couldn’t get the image of Chloe naked on her knees in front of Beca’s brother, nor could she get rid of the feelings that image brought.

“Beca?” 

“Go away!”

“No we need to-” Stacie rounded the corner falling silent when she noticed the brunette had completely cleared any trace of the redhead out of her room, her eyes landed on Beca and her heart broke in two at the sight of her. Her hair was messed up like she had been pulling at in frustration, and her eyes were puffy from crying and also shiny from unshed tears. “Oh honey..What happened? Chlo told me you got into a fight an-” 

“We didn’t fight.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“I found her sucking off my brother,” Beca spoke so softly Stacie almost hadn’t heard her, She dropped to the floor resting her back against the wall reliving the memory in her head. 

Grabbing the spare key from under the mat Beca let herself into her brother’s house balancing his lunch on her hip. She put the key in the mailbox telling herself she’ll put it back when she left. 

“Bubby! I got your lunch, but they didn’t have any brownies so I got cookies inste-” Beca opened the door shouting incase her brother was upstairs, but when she got through the hallway she found her fiance naked using a pillow to coverself and her brother doing the same, She dropped the food at the sight. 

“Beca-” 

“It’s not-” Beca stared at them swallowing the lump in her throat, she shook her head laughing bitterly at the situation. She slid her promise ring off her finger and threw it at Chloe. 

“My brother of all people? How could you both do this to me?” Beca kicked the box of food hard letting the food spill out everywhere, and then she turned on her heels leaving without another word. 

“Of all the people Stace..My brother.” Stacie joined Beca on the floor allowing Beca to lean into her side, She whipped out her phone and called the redhead. 

“Hello?” That wasn’t Chloe’s voice, it was jacob’s adding salt to Beca’s wounds, She let out a soft sob causing anger to rise up in Stacie. 

“Where’s Chloe?” 

“In the shower, You need something?” 

“Yeah, Tell her she has an hour to come get her things from Beca’s lawn before I call a garbage truck to collect it for her.” Stacie hung up tossing her phone up on the bed ignoring the rings, she wrapped her arm around Beca and held the woman while she cried. Chloe Beale was not going to be happy if she decided to show up, Because she wasn’t going to let the ginger charm her way into forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Beca wait!” Chloe called out ready to go after her fiance but jacob grabbed her by the wrist smiling with all his boyish charm. 

“Let her cool down and relax, you know how she gets..meanwhile we could continue? I mean she already knows so might as well finish up besides it’s not like she could resist you.” Chloe mulled it over for a moment before grinning and pulling the pillow away from jacobs’s crotch. 

______  
Stacie knew the floor was uncomfortable she was already becoming sore from the weird position and the added weight of Beca asleep on top of her. She prayed silently that she wouldn’t wake the brunette as she slowly slipped out from under her slowly moving in a way so she could pick her up and move her. After laying her down and covering her up she began to leave the room trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Where are you going?” Beca’s voice was thick with sleep, and stacie turned around to her sitting up rubbing her eyes sleepily. She couldn’t help but find her ridiculously cute. 

“Downstairs, do you need anything?” 

“Stay?” Stacie nodded and made her way back over to the bed laying next to Beca, it didn’t take more than a moment for Beca cling to her again this time in a much more comfortable position. 

“Go back to sleep, i’ll wake you so you don’t sleep too long okay?” Beca just nodded her eyes already becoming heavy.   
______

“What the fuck is this?” Stacie looked up from her phone to find Chloe in the doorway crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What is what? Shut up you’ll wake her up.” She didn’t look happy but thankfully she lowered her voice a little.

“Why is all of my shit in the yard, and why are you in my bed holding my girlfriend?” 

“First of all, she is not your girlfriend anymore, secondly your shit is in the yard because you decide to suck her brother- He better not be here Chloe I swear to god.” Sure enough Jacob showed up behind the redhead grinning sheepishly. 

“Damn, bec has taste.” Stacie flipped him off before slowly trying to maneuver herself out from under Beca for the second time that day. Just to piss off Chloe more she pressed a gentle kiss to Beca’s head, momentarily forgetting the others were there when she saw the soft smile appear on Beca’s face. Chloe cleared her throat, and if looks could kill the glare Chloe was aiming at Stacie would surely have put her six feet under. The three of them exited the room gently closing the door. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“What was what?”

“That kiss? The laying in my bed.” Stacie shrugged and made her way downstairs clearly loving the way Chloe was getting progressively angrier. 

“By the way you have less than twenty minutes to get your shit before I call the garbage company.” 

“This is my house.” 

“Not anymore sweetie, why don’t you stay with boy toy back there.” 

“What do you mean not anymore?” 

“I mean, Beca cleary doesn’t want you here. Your shit was already on the lawn before I even got here. Times ticking better go get it.” Stacie and Chloe were directly in front of each other talking entirely to loud for a normal conversation, jacob was torn between tearing the girls apart and warning them than Beca was literally watching them from the top of the stairs. He wasn’t torn for long because Beca did both for him. The brunette made way down the stairs and inserted herself between the two gently pushing the two apart, well more like pushing Stacie back because she didn’t want to touch Chloe. 

“Chloe can have the stupid house I don’t care, I just don’t want to be around her..”She wasn’t even acknowledging the ginger was even there, only speaking to and looking at Stacie.

“Beca..” Chloe tried to reach out and touch her shoulder only to be stopped by Stacie grabbing her wrist, Chloe hated the smug look on the brunette it made her blood boil. Chloe had known about Stacie’s not so little crush on Beca since before they even started dating, and she’d be damned if she was going to let her win over her Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gross Stace! Go wash your hands who knows what you contracted from the whore of babylon.” Beca grinned cheekily happily accepting the high five from her friend.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing can excuse you. Especially since you chose the walking STD to cheat on me with, You should probably get tested.” Beca crossed her arms cocking her brow up at Chloe daring her to say something. 

“He’s not a walking STD” Beca grinned manically playfully elbowing Stacie in her side. 

“Did you hear that? She’s defending him! Someone’s falling.” Beca spoke in a sing songy voice having a lot of fun mocking the redhead, but even though she’s the one that said it hit her right in her heart although she tried not to show it. “That’s a mistake sweetie, I give it two-maybe three weeks tops before he drops you like a hot potato.” She just wanted to hurt Chloe, but there was a lot of truth to what she said jacob could never keep a girl. 

“Awe look her face is turning the same shade as her hair! Oh i’m dying to ask, does the carpet match the drapes?” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively irritating the ginger even more, and to her absolute delight both siblings answered the question. 

“No.” Stacie cackled loudly causing Chloe to storm out of the house and angrily pick her things off the lawn, jacob hesitantly going after to help her. She skipped over to the door locking it behind them, her features softened when she turned back to look at Beca. 

“Are you okay? I can see right through the fake smile and teasing so don’t you dare lie to me Rebeca Anna Mitchell.”

“Was my whole name necessary? How did you even find out my middle name?” 

“It’s tattooed on your mom’s arm, stop deflecting.” 

“I’m not okay. It sucks a lot, I have to have dinner with dad in a few days and I have a feeling jacob is going to bring Chloe and rub it in my face even more.” 

“Why would he do this to his own sister?” 

“Jacob’s never really liked me, but I never thought it would go this far. He’s not my brother by blood just by marriage. He’s sheila’s son, he’d get really jealous when I come home because dad tends to pay more attention to me because he didn’t get to see me often. I’ll always regret not visiting him when I had the chance because he’s missed so much in my life and I missed a lot of his. I mean I didn’t even know I had a kid sister until I was eighteen and she was three because I was too bullheaded to just talk to him.” Stacie listened intently only interrupting once to pull Beca to the couch with her, there she gently raked her hands through Beca’s curls smoothing out the slight bedhead she had. 

“So Jacob did this for revenge?”

“I’m not sure, I’m not in his head but I know he’s going to exploit it to his advantage. I hope he doesn’t bring Chloe because dad’s going to throw a fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I Tie this into the same universe as brotherly love? I feel like it would make it interesting for jacob


	4. Chapter 4

Beca took a deep breath before she walked up father’s driveway alone, preparing for the absolute shit show tonight was going to be,but before she could dwell on that thought too long a flash of blonde came at her engulfing her into a tight hug. Beca let out a loud groan upon impact but wrapped her arms around the blonde anyway. 

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” 

“It’s just pay back for all those years you did it to me,” Taylor grinned stepping back from her younger sister taking a good look at her frowning as she really took her in. “Woah, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” 

“I was five! No, i’m not sick I just haven’t been able to sleep for a few days.” She wasn’t lying, She had asked Stacie to give her some space to really think about things and process her feelings, but she didn’t realize just how empty her house would feel. How cold her bed would be, or even how quiet the mornings would be without Chloe singing as she made breakfast. “I’ll tell you later okay? Let me say hi to dad, and sheila.” Taylor nodded pulling her into another much gentler hug before they both walked into the house, The blonde didn’t miss the way Beca tensed when she saw Jacob and made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Lowkey she was just itching for a reason to knock the cocky bastard down a few pegs.

“Beca Roo!” Another flash of blonde darted out from the kitchen and engulfed her swinger her around in a circle. 

“Dizzy!” 

“Hey Todd, lighten up on her..” Taylor gave him a look that he seemed to understand immediately because he let her go and stepped back to get a good look at her concern already written on his face. “Beca?” 

“Later please?” The twins nodded in unison waiting until Beca disappeared into the kitchen to look at each other.Taylor nodded her head over to Jacob who seemed to be oblivious to the world scrolling through his phone, Todd narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I swear-”

“I know, We gotta make sure first okay?” Todd nodded and walked off to join his family Taylor not far behind him. Beca was leaning against the counter seemingly far away from the conversation she was having with Sheila. 

“So how’s work going sweetheart?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry I’m taking a small break from work to kind of recoup i’ve hit kind of a creative block.”  
“Here’s hoping to a speedy recovery.” Sheila grinned holding up a spoon of pudding and offering it to Beca who gladly took it. 

“Thanks Sheila.” Beca noticed the twins in the doorway watching them so she gave them a funny look to which they both pretended they had no idea what she meant. 

“What’s with the puddin? I thought that was only for Christmas.” Taylor asked stealing a swipefull skillfully dodging Sheila’s swatting hand. 

“Jake said he’s bring a girl over, I figured it would be a nice thing to do.” Beca’s stomach dropped at the news and she dropped heavily into a chair. She knew this was going to happen, but something in her hope Chloe would have been smart enough to decline. As angry as she is at the ginger she didn’t think she deserved what was about to happen, or maybe she did and Beca just didn’t want to see it. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely, Taylor dropped to her knees in front of the chair brushing some hair out of Beca’s face. 

“You’ve got four seconds and a Choice, You can tell me willingly upstairs or I will force it out of you in front of sheila and dad. That reaction is sending off alert bells all through my head and i’ll be damned if I let my baby sister struggle in silence.” She spoke lowly so only Beca could hear her. 

“Upstairs..” Taylor nodded and stood up bringing Beca with her, after they made their way upstairs Todd turned to Sheila. 

“I mean the best of respect to you, But if Jacob is the reason Beca looks like an extra in the walking dead your son will be the walking dead. Beca is the second youngest of all the kids including all of the step children while he's the eldest, it makes no damn sense for a grown man to cause such distress to an eighteen year old girl.” Sheila looked puzzled staring at her stepson then glancing over to her son before nodding slightly praying her son hadn’t done anything stupid.

______  
“It fucking sucks I can’t look at anything without being reminded of her, and now she’s his girlfriend when like three weeks ago we celebrated our year anniversary. Now she’s coming here to meet sheila again just this time as her sons girlfriend and not her daughters...I just want to curl up and die, why do things like this happen to me?” Beca sobbed out into her sister’s shoulder her body shaking like a chihuahua, Todd peeked his head inside of the room anger already coursing through him when he saw Beca’s make up smeared and heard the heart wrenching sobs coming from his baby sister. He calmed himself enough to sit down and ask what happened to get the full story, Taylor was the one to recap letting Beca cry against her shoulder. 

“I’m going to murder him.” 

“You get Jacob, I get Chloe?” Beca made a noise of protest but the plan was already in notion.

______

Sheila knew when she saw Todd half running down the stairs that her son had fucked up terribly, She knew quite well how her sons attitude rubbed the twins the wrong way, she had even seen Warren snap at him once or twice for being arrogant. She could only blame his father and herself, she had let an arrogant man raise her son and hadn’t gotten out until it was too late and Jacob had grown into his father’s attitude. 

“Todd please..” The man in question looked at his step mother a fierceness in his eyes that held no threat to her, but still made her nervous. “Not in the house, avoid his face..” He softened nodding at her and making his way into the living room. 

“Get the fuck up.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I said get the fuck up.”

“This is my house-”

“Actually this is my father’s house and you’re just a lazy loser still living with his parents as he rapidly approaches thirty. Get the fuck up, I respect your mother too much to beat your ass in the house.” 

“What did i do?!” 

“You broke my little sister, so i’m going to break your ribs now get the fuck up and get outside.” He pulled jacob to his feet and pushed him towards the back door making him stumble slightly. Accepting his fate jacob went out back readying his fighting stance not willing to lose to his step brother. Todd landed a punch to the middle of his chest keeping Sheila’s wishes in mind, the punch knocked the wind out of him allowing Todd a few more punches to his ribs and stomach. When he realized jacob wasn’t fighting back he landed one last especially hard punch to his stomach knocking him on his back in the grass. “Don’t worry, Taylor is going to take good care of your little girlfriend.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe opened her door expecting her boyfriend to be there instead she was met with his step sister, She blinked a few times in confusion.

“Jake asked me to pick you up, Something about helping Todd tenderize some ribs.” Taylor shrugged slightly acting indifferent towards the situation. Chloe studied her for a moment, she looked nothing like jacob but that was due to the fact they weren’t blood related, She did however look similar to Beca. Chloe nodded cautiously wondering if the blonde knew, probably not considering she agreed to come get her. 

“Oh that’s fine! I just need to finish up my hair and we can go, Make yourself at home.” Taylor nodded slightly following her back into the house and shutting the door behind her. 

“Nice place,”

“Thank you, My dad’s been letting me stay here after I got evicted.” Taylor raised her brow at Chloe in slight amusement. She briefly wondered if she should let her know she knew about the whole situation but decided against it wanting to get her in the car first. 

“So how long have you and Beca been together? A year now? You haven’t thought about moving in together yet?” 

“It hasn’t come up yet..” Taylor nodded passively like she wasn’t paying any attention to the ginger, and truthfully she wasn’t Beca had just texted her a ridiculously cute picture of her and their half sister Ally. “I didn’t know you and Todd were going to be at the dinner, Is Beca going to be there?” 

“I haven’t seen her yet, Why planning on asking our dad for his blessing?” She lied wiggling her eyebrows up at the ginger through the mirror. Chloe sputtered for a moment trying to think of a response but eventually just choked out.

“Are you ready?” Taylor nodded leading Chloe out to the car smirking to herself as her plan started to form. 

______  
“Becaaaa!” Ally squealed running through the hallway into the kitchen with her older sister’s phone in hand, “Someone calleded you!” Stacie on the other line giggled softly waiting for the phone to be passed between siblings. 

“I’m kinda busy right now Ally cat, who is it?” 

“Who is you?”

“My name is Stacie, Who are you?”   
“My name is Ally! She said her name was Stacie!” Ally held the phone out to Beca who tapped the little speaker button and set it on the counter so she could talk and continue to help Sheila cook. Ally ran off back into the living room to finish coloring.

“What’s up Stace?” 

“Just calling to see how your holdin up?” 

“I feel a bit better, I was thinking after dinner if you wanted you could pick me up and we could watch a movie or something?” Sheila perked up a bit paying more attention to the conversation being had. Taylor had given her a little insight as to what had happened but she hasn’t figured out the entire story and now there was a fourth person involved? 

“Thee Beca Mitchell just asked to watch a movie? Who are you and what have you done with my munchkin!” 

“I thought we talked about you calling me that!”

“We did, but that doesn’t mean I listened munchkin.” Sheila snickered softly earning a half hearted glare from her step daughter, “Can I pick the movie? Please please pleaaseee?” 

“Fine, but no chick flicks okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, How’s dinner going? Is he bringing the she devil?” 

“He was supposed to but I’m not so sure she’s going to make it here, Taylor went out to go get her before I could stop her.” 

“Does she know?” 

“Yeah, so does Todd he did a number on Jacob..I feel bad.” 

“Don’t. he was a dick, and so far out of line he needed to be knocked back in. Is his mom mad?”

“I don’t know, Sheila are you mad?” 

“As much as I don’t like seeing my son hurt he deserved it from what I can gather.” 

“Jeeze Bec I thought you were alone other than that adorable little creature who brought you the phone, how rude Hi Mrs.M” Sheila chuckled softly.

“Hello, Thanks for the compliment on my adorable little creature.” 

“She looks just like Beca how could she not be adorable? Wait does that mean Beca looks like her father?” 

“Very much so, the angst genderbent version of her father.” Beca made a noise of protest but didn’t say anything knowing she was right, she flicked a bit of potato at Sheila pouting when she missed.

“That is great news, But I have to go i’ll see you later becs I love you. Bye Mrs.M” Sheila raised her brows at Beca who flushed red turning away from her mumbling the sentiment back into the phone. 

“Love?” 

“She’s always said that, Even when we first met.” Sheila nodded but didn’t say anything making a mental note to keep tabs on this Stacie girl.


	6. Chapter 6

“I know.” 

“You know what?” 

“About everything, the cheating, the staying for a shower, the dating, the getting angry at Stacie all of it. You have two options and you better pick fast because after I pass my dads house you no longer get an option.” 

“W-What are the options?” Chloe was panicking, she had no way out of this situation other than to jump out of the car but even the she had no idea where the were or how to get home if she did. 

“I beat you to a pulp, or you get a tattoo of my choice. Remember if we fight you have a chance, if you get the tattoo you have no chance or choice.”

“The tattoo artist wouldn’t do it against my will” Chloe crossed her arms thinking she had won, but almost immediately she rethought that when a wide maniac smile spread across Taylor’s face. “I’ll fight you.” Taylor faked a pout for the next few minutes until she pulled into her dad’s driveway, not even a moment after she got out of the car Chloe threw a punch to her jaw. 

“Wow already? Also you hit like a bitch.” Taylor grabbed Chloe’s hair pulling her away from the car taking away the redhead’s leverage, she landed a few hit’s to her face before pushing her down and knocking the wind out of her. Chloe managed to bust Taylor’s lip before the wind got knocked out of her, she regretted choosing to fight Taylor because she knew she was going to lose hard, Hell the blonde had even waited for her to catch her breath before she landed another punch to her nose. Her punches had gone from lightly hurting to heavily painful, she was getting progressively angrier with each punch. Chloe managed somehow by the grace of god to get back on her feet and land a few punches to the blonde’s ribs and one final blow to her jaw before the blonde kicked her legs out from under her and straddled her landing blow after blow to anywhere she could until she was suddenly ripped off of Chloe. Chloe opened her eyes to find Mr.Mitchell struggling to restrain his daughter. 

“Taylor!” Beca quickly inserted herself in the blonde’s vision so she could no longer see Chloe, “Hey, Look at me you got her okay? Calm down before Allison see’s you angry.” Taylor let out a breath and nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I thought i’d be chill but she called out for Jacob and it made me really mad because for something like that to be natural to her over calling for you whatever is between them has been happening for a really long time. Daddy you can let go.” Warren released his daughter looking at all his children sternly. 

“I want an explanation now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really edit so if there's a problem you notice don't be afraid to point it out, I promise I wont get mad


	7. Chapter 7

All four children sat on the couch each looking guilty, well except for jacob of course but can he even feel guilt? Chloe sat on the couch opposite of them allowing Sheila to check and make sure nothing was broken or seriously injured. 

“I come home thinking it was going to be a good day because I was having dinner with all of my children present, instead I come home to Jacob bashed and bruised, Todd’s hands bandaged, and Taylor missing. Then I find Taylor and have to pull her off of Beca’s girlfriend what in the sam hell is going on?” 

“When Beca came over she looked really sad and sick,” Taylor started,

“Like she was an extra on the walking dead,” Todd supplied nodding his head along to Taylor’s explanation, 

“Right, And then Sheila said Jacob had a new girlfriend and Beca collapsed into a chair so I took her upstairs and you’ll never believe this daddy, But Jacob had sex with Chloe while her and Beca were together in this house! That’s the number one sibling rule daddy, and apparently it had been going on for a long time. Beca hasn’t slept in like nearly a week! I even gave Chloe a choice and she swung first!” Warren’s gaze softened a little as he turned to Beca, she avoided his gaze knowing full well she was going to tear up and she refused to cry in front of Jacob or Chloe. 

“Is that true Beca?” She nodded fiddling with her hands. Warren turned to his step son with a not so gentle gaze, “You not only stole Beca’s girlfriend you also invited her to a family dinner?” 

“Didn’t know they were coming, I thought it would be just us.” 

“And you still thought that was a good idea? What, did you think I was just going to be okay with you messing around with Beca’s girlfriend?”

“I didn’t think you would care, you liked Chloe.” 

“Before I knew about all of this,” He turned to Chloe and pointed towards the door. “Get out of my house.” 

“Daddy I drove her here..” 

“Well she can catch a cab because she is no longer welcome in my house, And as for you mister you can march your ass out with her since you wanted to cause all of this drama.” Chloe scurried her way out of the door Jacob slowly trudging after grumbling something incoherent. “I’m very proud of you two for protecting your sister, but next time could you hold back on the violence?” 

“I really wanted her to get the stupid tattoo but she wanted to fight. Now my knuckles hurt boney ass bitch” Taylor grumbled out elbowing her brother when he started to snicker. “At least we know better than to pick fights with the opposite sex..” Warren rolled his eyes and sat back in his lazyboy chair.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s so not fair! I’ve been looking for a decent date forever and Beca already has a total hottie drooling all over her!” Taylor playfull groaned dropping her head into her hands. 

“Haven’t you heard? Blonde’s are out and brunettes are the new hot thing.” Todd teased his sister sympathetically patting her on the shoulder dodging the blind slap in his direction. “Where’d you see this mystery girl?” 

“She’s not a mystery it’s the tall brunette in Beca’s little friend group uh, Stacie? I can’t remember.” 

“It’s sad we don’t know who’s in her life..” 

“We got busy with mom and just never came out, whenever we came out to visit dad she was off in some angsty mood. She was mad at us there for awhile remember?” 

“She wasn’t mad at us she was just angry in general.” 

“Right, anyways I feel better knowing someone is taking care of our little sister. I walked past them and heard the girl threaten to tie her to a chair and spoon feed her if she didn’t eat her food.” Taylor snickered softly, “Sounds like us huh?” 

“Little bit. Have you heard from Jacob?” 

“Actually yeah he called Sheila yesterday begging for money, apparently his buddy is getting real sick of his shit and I guess Chloe won’t let him stay with her.” 

“Serves him right. He needs to get a job I don’t understand why someone like her could ever see something in him, but I guess she’s just as scummy to fuck your girlfriends step brother.” 

__

“Hey, it’s me again can we please talk?” Stacie rolled her eyes at the pathetic voicemail, she deleted it before Beca could hear it like the forty others. She also cleared her call log and blocked the redhead’s number to hopefully prevent future voicemails. 

“Hey what are you doing with my phone?” Beca cocked her head a little in confusion, rubbing her wet hair with a towel before securing it onto her head with a twist and plopping down onto the couch beside her. 

“Hacking all your social medias with my beautiful face.” She held out the phone to show her a selfie she had just posted to her instagram not missing the cute smile spreading across Beca’s face. 

“Cute.” 

“Want it back?” 

“Nah, proceed in the hacking just tell me if brother or sister call.” 

“I promise.” She snapped a picture of Beca secretly posting it to her snapchat with the caption ‘my favorite cutie’. 

“I’m glad you made me shower, I feel better.” 

“That dry shampoo was going to kill your hair, I had to do something. I’m glad you feel better boo.” 

“I think i’m starting to recover, but it feels like it too fast. Does that make sense?” 

“No, Because you deserve the speedy recovery. She got over you in less than a day, obviously she didn’t love you so you shouldn’t waste your time on her okay?” 

“From now on i’ll waste my time on you,” She was joking obviously but she didn’t miss the sound catching in Stacie’s throat or the way she tried to laugh it off. She wasn’t as oblivious as people made her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it's been awhile. I'm going to try to keep up a lot fast but a lot of things are piling up on me so I make no promises. ~Thanks for reading ~


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey daddy, I’m just calling to tell you Sheila, Ally and I are at Beca’s house so if you get home before we do just swing around and visit, i’m sure she would love to see you.” Taylor hung up her phone rolling her eyes. “You’re husband needs to learn how to answer his freaking phone.” Sheila nodded in agreement as she knocked softly on the door, They waited for a bit before Taylor got impatient and started banging on the door like she was a police officer. 

“Who is it?” 

“Are you too short to reach the peephole? Open the freaking door it’s chilly.” The door opened to a confused brunette blinking at the two, it wasn’t the girl she saw Beca with last week but she was tall like the girl. “Woah you’re not short.” 

“Uh not really? Who are you?” 

“I’m Beca’s sister Taylor, this is her other sister Ally and Our Step mom Sheila. Who are you?” An understanding seemed to dawn on the brunette because she smiled and stepped aside to let the three in. 

“I’m Emily! Beca went to pick up Aubrey for dinner, She must’ve forgotten to tell me you were coming.” 

-

“Bree i’m here! Open the damn door!” Beca called out the smile of her face and the joke in her mind disappearing when Chloe opened the door instead of Aubrey.

“Before you freak just listen to me..” Beca closed her mouth and crossed her arms. “I was the one texting you from Aubrey’s phone..But I only did it because Stacie blocked my number on your phone!” 

“How do you know Stacie did it and not me?” 

“Because I saw the text on Aubrey’s phone telling her she did. I really need to talk to you, I made a mistake and I regret it so much. I love you.”

“You’re a really bad friend, snooping through her phone pretending to be her to lure your ex girlfriend to her house, where even is she?” 

“At the store..I needed you to hear me out..” Beca’s phone began to ring and she put up a finger to Chloe answering it. 

“What’s up Stace?” 

“Where are you? Aubrey just showed up at the house without you, you family is here too by the way.” 

“Let me talk to Aubrey please?” 

“Sure, but what’s going on?” 

“Put me on speaker so I can talk to you both.” 

“Done.” 

“Hey Bec, I didn’t need a ride for the dinner.” 

“Yeah, your crazy best friend stole your phone and pretended to be you so I’d have to listen to her.” A Long sigh and muffled curses came from the other side followed by movement noises.

“Stacie where are you going?” 

“To kill Chloe.” Stacie’s voice was far away despite Beca being able to tell she was talking quite loudly. Beca looked up at Chloe who was worrying her lip and staring at her strangely. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

“I always look at you like this.” 

“Yeah stop. It’s creepy now.” 

“Beca your sister went with Stacie.” 

“Son of a bitch, okay Talk to your best friend i’m going to try and intercept them.” She thrusted her phone in Chloe’s direction, “If you unblock your number I’ll just block it right back and don’t snoop.” Chloe took the phone slowly bringing it up to her ear. 

“Hello?” She quickly brought it away from her phone and put it on speaker. 

“-at the fuck were you thinking Chloe!? She was just going to fall into your arms batting her eyelashes?” Beca snickered softly as she walked down the hallway in the apartments praying she would be able to knock some sense into her sister and Stacie. She was in front of the apartment for about five minutes before Chloe joined her handing her phone over along with Aubrey’s.

“You really have a deathwish.” 

“I’d do anything to be close to you again, even if that means getting beat up again by your sister.” 

“You shouldn’t be worried about Taylor, You should be worried about Stacie.”

“Why do they seem angrier than you?” 

“They aren’t angry, well they are but they’re more protective than angry.I’m not angry anymore because you aren’t worth being angry over anymore. I’m done wasting my time and emotions on you, you don’t deserve it.” Chloe blinked a few times staring at the side of Beca’s head trying to process everything. 

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, that’s not going to go away in a month Chloe.” Beca looked up towards her hoping to God the redhead couldn’t see the tears welling in her eyes. “I wish it did though. Tell me this was it just Jacob?” Chloe shook her head somberly reaching out to touch her stopping when Beca jerked violently away. Taylor’s car came to a screeching halt in front of the building not even three seconds after the car came to a stop Stacie was out and stomping towards the two. Beca stood up rolling her eyes when she notice Chloe scooching behind her. “Stace can we just go home? I have Aubrey's phone and I really just want to see my friends and Family..” She gently pulled Stacie’s hands from balled fists and tangled their fingers together effectively distracting her. Chloe narrowed her eyes at their hands jealousy bubbling up inside of her. 

“I love you too Beca, I’m sorry I didn’t say it with you.” She stood up a slight smirk on her face, she was so focused she didn’t notice Beca’s sister walking closer. Her smirk grew when Stacie dropped Beca’s hands only to fall when she wrapped her arms around Beca into a hug completely ignoring Chloe. In fact, Stacie’s focus only broke when they heard the sickening sound of Taylor’s fist connecting with Chloe’s jaw. 

“God that’s the second time you’ve made me bruise my knuckles on your fucking jaw. Stop being a crazy bitch or next time i’ll break it. I’m getting real sick of you terrorizing my little sister for your own selfish needs, what’s the matter can’t get dick anymore?” Taylor teased her shaking her hand out to ease the pain a bit. “You’re one sick bitch y’know?” She grabbed Chloe’s shirt and brought her closer whispering in her ear. “You only want her because you know Stacie is so much better than you, and you can’t bare the thought of Beca being happy while your in a slum with a different dick in your mouth everyday. If I catch you even looking in her direction again I will not only break your jaw but ruin your life, Don’t test me Chloe I have connections in every part of the world.” She let go of her shirt pushing her back on the ground.

“Remind me to never get on your sister’s bad side.” Stacie mumbled to Beca who chuckled softly.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Beca stayed silent the entire ride home, which wasn’t really a long drive, but still. It was making Stacie nervous, she had no idea what Chloe had said to Beca before they got there. For once Stacie had no idea what to do. Beca got out of the car as quick as possible almost tripping over herself in the process. 

 

“Beca..” Stacie called out softly. Beca froze for a moment, she then let out a big sigh and dropped her shoulders. 

 

“Later. I’ll tell you later okay?” With that Beca continued in the house smiling at everyone and cracking jokes. She avoided Taylor like the plague, and ignored Stacie’s attempts to talk. Sheila noticed Beca using Ally to keep anyone from talking about anything serious, she let it go on for a little while but she believed it was time for Beca to stop running. 

 

“Beca, honey, It’s getting late and ally has school tomorrow so i’m afraid we have to leave.” Sheila smiled softly reaching out for her daughter, she was a little surprised when Beca gave her up so easily. She was expecting more of a fight.

 

“Bye ally cat, I’ll see you later.” Beca kissed her softly on the head, then wrapped her arm around both her sister and step mother. “Bye sheila, i’ll send left overs for dad home with taylor.” 

 

“Thanks sweetie.” After sheila left with Beca’s excuse she could literally see Stacie and Taylor wanting to pounce like lions on prey. She took a deep breath and made her way to stacie smirking at the surprised look the taller woman gave her.

 

“Hey..”

 

“Hey sweetie, are you ready to talk?” 

 

“Let’s dance.” Beca pulled stacie towards the middle of her living room, Stacie rolled her eyes but danced along with her. So what if Beca was stalling, she would talk when she’s ready. They were soon joined by Emily and Aubrey. 

 

One by one everyone left, Taylor didn’t want to but she finally relented when Beca promised to talk to her over lunch another time. Beca let out an exaggerated sigh when she finally closed the door behind her sister. Stacie laughed a little patting the seat next to her. Beca joined her after a moment, her playful annoyance replaced by nervousness. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I don’t want you to bottle everything up either. You aren’t alone.” 

 

“Jacob wasn’t the only one. There...There wasn’t a time when I was the only one.” Beca ran her hand through her hair. “I Just..Just I don’t understand! I gave her everything and..and she couldn’t even give me loyalty.” Beca sounded so dejected, and looked so defeated it broke Stacie’s heart for probably the hundredth time. Seeing Beca like this would never not break her heart. She brought her hand up to Beca’s cheek gently brushing away the stray tears that had fallen. Beca sat still for a moment, then surged forward connecting their lips. 


	11. Chapter 11

“I can’t believe I got halfway home withou-AH! Ohmygoodness!!” Emily squealed after she slipped back in and saw the two kissing. Beca jumped away from Stacie like she had been burned, Stacie looked as though someone had kicked her puppy. She swallowed thickly forcing a smile on her face as she turned to Emily. 

 

“What’d you forget sweetie?” 

 

“My uh, My wallet. What was that?” Beca abruptly got up from the couch and left the room without a word. Stacie let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose ignoring the way her lips were still tingling. 

 

“Em, I love you, but you have the worst timing.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just get nervous driving without my license. I’ve never gotten pulled over before but what if I had? I totally should have just waited i’msosorry..” Beca returned again minutes later tossing the bright yellow wallet at Emily, Who fumbled slightly before catching it.  “I’ll just be going..” 

 

“Please be safe.” Beca spoke softly keeping her eyes downcast. “Text me when you get home, you know the drill.” Emily relaxed a little knowing Beca wasn’t angry with her. 

 

“Text you when you get home, lock the doors, and call Aubrey because she worries.” Beca cracked a smile and nodded finally meeting Emily’s eyes. “I love you guys, and I totally didn’t see anything.” 

 

“Goodbye Emily.” Beca grumbled making sure to lock the door after she pushed the girl out. 

 

“I didn’t kiss you because you were there. I can see the hurt written all over you. I don’t like it.” Stacie tilted her head to the side furrowing her brows slightly. 

 

“Why did you then?” 

 

“I like you. I don’t know if I like you because my heart wants me to, or if it’s because you’re being so helpful and paying all this attention to me. I, I still love Chloe...That’s not going away in a month..I wish it did. I don’t want you to be my rebound okay? I want to wait until I'm sure. I just- I just didn’t want you to think I kissed you because I was sad and wanted comfort.” Beca looked everywhere but Stacie, causing the older girl to smile fondly. She knew just how hard Beca was fighting her instinct to run, she really appreciated it. 

 

“Wow Mitchell, you’re being so mature right now. Are you feeling alright?” The tension in the air broke with Beca’s laughter. Stacie internally sighed with relief. She grabbed the remote and flipped the Tv on. “C’mere so I can make you watch Christmas movies with me. Oh and don’t forget to call Aubrey, she worries.” 

“Christmas? It’s not even Halloween yet! Christmas movies are banned from this house until December first.” Beca snatched the remote and dropped down next to Stacie flipping through all the horror movies she could find, She finally settled on Pet Semetary. All traces of awkwardness caused by the kiss erased. 

  
  
  



End file.
